Talk:Pyro Pete the Invincible (enemy)
Appearently there is a fairly rare issue (and with fairly i don't mean badass-rank-resetwise, yet reported by several users on the GBXforums and confirmed by the staff) which completely locks the timer for Pete's raid. Using the raidpost uses the eight usual Eridium bars but the "boss locked because one or more players have already fought this boss" message is displayed instead of actually spawning Pete. Should this be mentioned in the article? 19:29, December 1, 2012 (UTC)Uncle Vinnie Is it just me or... I have killed Pete the invincible a lot (as in 999 crystals "lot") and he seems to always drop at least 2 car skins every single kill. He drops them so much I nearly have every single skin for the runner and the bandit technical save for 3 or 4 for both. So, is this happening to everyone or do i just have the oddest luck? — Wolfblade744 (talk) 02:33, January 2, 2013 (UTC) :I didn't really pay attention to that, though it's possible, I'll look at it next time I kill him. Btw, does he really always drop a legendary or was it just dumb luck that I got two in a row? -- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 14:11, January 12, 2013 (UTC) :He does often drop skins, he doesn't always drop a Legendary/Seraph. CrackLawliet (talk) 16:57, January 12, 2013 (UTC) ::3 legendaries in a row so far, and yeah, did get a skin too. -- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 17:13, January 12, 2013 (UTC) :::Well, since it is extremely odd for the fact that no other raid boss (or story and optional boss for that matter) drop Vehicle skins this often, I think it is safe for it to be included in the notes. — Wolfblade744 (talk) 20:43, January 14, 2013 (UTC) Suggestion The Pyro Pete page has very little content on it, so I think we should merge the Pete the Invincible and the Pyro Pete page. All in favor? CrackLawliet (talk) 20:35, January 16, 2013 (UTC) I agree. [[User:Lorkn|'Lorkn']] [[User talk:Lorkn|'Talk']] 20:39, January 16, 2013 (UTC) :I disagree. The two separate pages are on two very different things. invincible might use some of pyro's aspects, but is a much bigger part while Pyro pete himself is still enough to warrant his own page. Now I reread that it seems I write very confusingly. Here goes a correction attempt: :*Pete the invincible is a raid boss, with very specific information on his strategy and behaviour, which is not applicable to Pyro pete. :*the reverse is true too. Pyro pete has information to bring to the article that is also relevant to pete the invincible. :*pyro pete simply needs a bit more information on his behaviour to fill up the page a bit more and actually make it useful. :-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 20:52, January 16, 2013 (UTC) ::I was thinking of having Pyro Pete as the main page, and the Invincible being it's own section within. Maintaining strategies and other sections would be subsections of Pete the Invincible. I'm mostly suggesting because of the lack of content on the Pyro Pete page. CrackLawliet (talk) 20:54, January 16, 2013 (UTC) :::It's just that pyro pete needs more information, as in, behaviour etc. No reason to mash him up with a raid boss.-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 21:10, January 16, 2013 (UTC) Kinda makes Vermi useless *he is way easier to spawn *he drops all his loot (already got Nasty Surprise, 1 Legendary Classmod and Norfleet from him) Poor Vermi....Leafless (talk) 17:06, January 28, 2013 (UTC) Has anyone else encountered him as a level 99 quest... my buddy asked me to help him kill pete so i joined and when he spawned he was level 102 and we couldnt even damage his shield... ive killed the level 52 pete many times and never has he dropped anything that vermivorous drops.. Xxlone stonerxx (talk) 23:57, January 28, 2013 (UTC)xxlone stonerxx :pix or it didnt hap- . . . oh. good question. i uh, . . . yeah, i got nothin. 10:37, January 29, 2013 (UTC) :Player mods character to level 99. Postgame mission is generated to scale with character level. Mission target is spawned to scale with mission level. Why it's 102 and not 101 I have no idea - maybe the mod was for a level 100 character #idgaf. 03:52, January 30, 2013 (UTC) Stats for shield / health? Are they intentionally left out? In case not: *shield: ~62 million *hitpoints: ~132 million (Level 52 / TVHM, System: PC) Ocinos (talk) 23:40, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Farming Methods I don't know about you guys but the easiest method I've found to farm him is simply get a trespasser (guaranteed), an Inflammable shield, and an Alkaline shield and have at it. Optionlly, you can set it up this way. - Inflammable bee - Alkaline bee - Tresspasser w/ critical hit bonus (the prefix name escapes me) x 2 - Gunzerker class character with whatever skills you require. I've found that this is a very effective way of farming him. It requires nearly no skill, as you will eventually kill him thanks to the ammo spawners, so all you need to do is move backwards in a circle while trying to get criticals. It's definitely not the fastest way to do it, but it will work. Side note, in case you didn't know this, Pete's critical hit zone (his head) is covered by his helmet until you damage a small portion of his actual health. I've found (PS3) that the hit box is also a little off, so it can get frustrating sometimes to see the amp pixels hit the head but either you only get a regular hit or sometimes no hit at all. Int3n5ifi3d 87 (talk) 02:45, March 9, 2013 (UTC) Additional loot class (pearlescent weapon) Maybe anyone can confirm that Pete-The-Ultra-Invincible can drop pearlescent weapons. I just farmed him and got a L61 Practicable Butcher. Although I took a picture it won't mean anything, so before I add this fact to the loot class, I'd like to know if anyone else found a pearlescent item at Pete's so far. Thank you! Badman76 (talk) 20:55, May 31, 2013 (UTC) :Yes, Pete the Ultra Invincible does indeed drop Pearlescent weapons, I have gotten 2 Avengers from him this way (a Brisk and Perma-Sharp). It appears his drop rate for them is very low though. : Bakpengseng (talk) 14:14, September 11, 2013 (UTC) Seraph gear guaranteed drop? I have farmed Pete the invincible at least 150 times and he always seems to drop either the Hoplite, 0-Negative or the Big Boom Shield. This should be added/changed, it seems to be a guaranteed drop (PS3) --ArsonistzZ (talk) 12:45, November 18, 2013 (UTC) Normal mode In normal mode his resistance doesn't switch to corrosive. --Minicoopa2 (talk) 07:33, April 27, 2014 (UTC) Just tried it. Yes, it does. When he switches to Pyrocaustic is when he gains that resistance. InfinitysCross (talk) 22:10, April 27, 2014 (UTC) I believe infinityscross that when using a lvl 33 hornet that he takes the same damage as when in pyro form and will take corrosive Dot also tried with corrosive slow hand. Minicoopa2 (talk) 12:47, May 3, 2014 (UTC) I was using a Corrosive butcher, and it wasn't doing as much damage as my other Pearls. On Normal mode; I wanted to make it a quick fight. InfinitysCross (talk) 00:02, May 4, 2014 (UTC)